This invention relates generally to a settee, and more particularly to a collapsible settee that can be extended to form a settee of three or four seats or folded into a settee of two seats.
Heretofore, various types of constructions have been known for making settee. In many cases, these constructions form a rigid assembly capable of being shipped from a manufacturing plant to a retail outlet and, subsequently, to a customer. However, because of the bulk of such furniture, transportation costs have usually been relatively expensive.
In addition, in those cases where an owner may wish to move a piece of settee from one location to a distant location, the bulk of the settee may present a problem, e.g. in securing the settee to an incommodious elevator of a building.